Memories of Snow
by Nayami
Summary: Tomoyo and Sakura talks one day in the park. A story of letting go, loving, and being free.


Disclaimers: I do not own the characters but I do own the story and the idea. So if you're going to plagiarize I'll have Satsuki hunt you down and then ask Tomoyo to set up cameras all over your house and everywhere you go to so that we'll be able to see all your embarassing moments and post it in the web. This is a threat. Be scared.   
  
  
~*~   
Memories of Snow   
by Nayami Shizukana   
~*~   
  
  
I heard a bird sing   
in the dark of december   
A magical thing;   
and sweet to remember.   
  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?" someone asked as the words slowly cut through the comfortable serenity and peace enveloping the park.   
  
"Yes, Sakura-chan?"   
  
"What are you looking at?" Sakura inquired as she looked down at her friend who was lying down on the ground. Tomoyo gave her a smile before turning her gaze back to what she was originally watching.   
  
"The branches of the trees as they dance in the wind. They're very nice and graceful."   
  
"Oh," then, "aren't you going to be blinded by the light?" Sakura asked as she scrambled to lie down beside Tomoyo and look up at the tree. Tomoyo shook her head as best she could from her position.   
  
"Not really. Besides, the sun is already setting."   
  
A momentary silence. Then, "Tomoyo-chan?"   
  
Tomoyo sighed. "What is it Sakura-chan?"   
  
"It's getting dark, and cold." The zipping of a jacket could be heard, followed by another zipping sound.   
  
"That's because we're lying in the snow, Sakura-chan. I wonder what Touya would say if he sees us like this," Tomoyo replied, giggling. Sakura giggled as well, her laughter echoing like tiny bells in the vast park. Tomoyo smiled at the sound.   
  
"Probably freak out, thinking we're dead, and when he finds out we're not he'll just say we've gone nuts or something." They laughed for awhile at the thought.   
  
A pause, then a sigh. "I never get to do fun things like these with Tomoyo-chan anymore."   
  
Tomoyo reached out a hand and patted Sakura's, noticing the tint of sadness and a bit of guilt in Sakura's voice.   
  
"That's because Sakura-chan is so busy planning her wedding! And Syaoran-kun wouldn't be able to maintain his sanity without your support to his ascention to the position of Clan Head and Leadership. Besides, Sakura-chan would make a perfect bride! In a similarly perfect gown made by me of course!" Tomoyo trailed off with her familiar laughter. (ohohoho...)   
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Tomoyo-chan..."   
  
Tomoyo smiled and gave Sakura's hand a light squeeze.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
A rustling sound was heard as Sakura arranged herself so that she could look at Tomoyo sideways. Tomoyo turned a bit to look back.   
  
"Is this alright with you?" Sakura's eyes bore into her own. The green emeralds sparkling, intense, and hazy with worry and again guilt as they stared into startled violet ones.   
  
"Yes, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered after a while. Sakura smiled, relief flashing through her face.   
  
"I'm glad,"she said, turning round to lie back down and look up at the tree. Tomoyo slowly did the same.   
  
They were like that for some time, now looking at not only the branches of the tree, but at the few stars peeking out of the darkening sky.   
  
"I love you Tomoyo-chan," Sakura whispered.   
  
Tomoyo smiled as her vision blurred, the stars blurring and looking oddly like tiny sakura petals clinging to the branches of the tree. Wiping them away, the vision shifted, as if the branches had let go of the petals and the sakura blossoms turned into stars once more.   
  
"Thank you, Sakura-chan," she replied as she smiled into the growing darkness, feeling oddly light and free.   
  
And they could hear nothing more but the sounds of the birds retiring for the night, the songs conveying so much happiness at having reached the end of the day.   
  
The two best friends gazed at the stars, smiling, wrapped in each other's thoughts, unmindful of the december wind.   
  
  
~~~~~ Owari ~~~~~~   
  
  
Author's notes: This is for the fic challenge 2 CCYuki sent almost a month ago. -.-; More evidence of my slowness. Gyah. So short. Well, hope it made sense. Yes, it's very sloppy work. Maybe I could tweak it a bit here and there in the future? Comments, anyone?   
  
  



End file.
